Fire DragonDemon's Pain
by tarrun97
Summary: Being ridiculed and judged by his guild for being END, cheated on by his girlfriend, Natsu Dragneel goes to face his Doom. Will he fall? Or will he be saved by a white haired girl? Sorry for this bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Year X792_

Our favourite pink-haired Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel is seen walking along the streets of Magnolia, with a solemn look on his face. Ever since it was revealed that he was END a.k.a Etherious Natsu Dragneel, the strongest and vilest of Zeref's demons, his life had become miserable. His friends started avoiding him. Even his childhood friend Lisanna started giving him the cold shoulder. No one noticed how hurt he was. The only people who ever spoke to him the way they used to were Master Makarov, Mirajane, Gildarts and Laxus. They all seemed to understand the situation he was in and didn't hold it against him or treat him badly.

But that is not what hurt him most. The one person he thought wouldn't hurt him, who he thought he could always rely on, who he thought would always be there for him, had betrayed him. The scene was etched in his mind. How muchever he tried, he couldn't remove those images that horrified him from his mind.

 _Flashback_

Natsu was happily walking to his girlfriends house. Even though the guild members started treating him like shit, he didn't care because he still had her. When he reached her house, he could hear moaning sounds. He walked to the window of her house and saw something that literally shattered his heart into million pieces. He froze like a piece of rock, tears running down his face. There in the bedroom of Lucy Heartfilia, his girlfriend's house were Lucy and Gray having sex. His breath caught in his throat. He wanted to run as far away as possible from this scene, but his legs wouldn't move.

With tears flowing down his face, he slowly turned around and walked away. His legs were on auto-pilot. He slowly walked towards the guild hall. He had no reason to live for. His girlfriend, the only light he had in his life was now put out. He was slowly losing his sanity. He had no idea what to do. He slowly walked into the guild hall and sat down on a bar stool. Erza Scarlet was having her favourite strawberry cheesecake when she saw him sit next to her. She was about to get away when she saw something she never thought she would see in her life. Natsu had tears running down his face light sobs racking his body. His eyes held so much pain. Erza felt her heart break at the sight. She sat down back there.

"Natsu? What happened?!", she asked softly.

All Natsu could do was shake his head and continue crying. Erza herself could feel a few tears forming in her eyes. She had never seen him this broken. She couldn't calm him down so she just pulled him into a hug. He simply laid limp in her arms crying.

"Lucy slept with Gray, my friends are avoiding me, there is limit till which a man can hold on without breaking. Ever since everyone found out I am END, all of you are treating me like shit. It's not like I wanted to be a demon you know. Fate has different ways to play in a persons life. Mine has been taken away from me already. I have nothing to live for. Even if someone else were to love me, I can't love them back because when a dragon mates with a person, he/she cannot love any other person other than his mate. But the mate can love other people. So if the mate falls in love with or mates with another person, the dragon slowly loses his sanity. He loses all emotions. In the end all he will be is a person without any emotions. In the end, he will lose the will to live. So she can be happy for the rest of her life but the dragon will slowly lose all his happiness. So in the end I'm gonna die anyway. Maybe another 5-6 months max.", he sighed sadly.

Erza was shocked and horrified to the core. Natsu was gonna die? Lucy cheated on him? She was ashamed of herself. Just because he was END doesn't make him bad. He was still their Natsu. The Natsu that all of them cherished and loved. But they let a simple title change their opinion on him and now they scarred him for life. He then continued,

"I thought about it. I can't stand watching those two together. It'll just break my heart even more. So I've decided to leave the guild. Atleast it will spare me some heart ache before I die. I know this is a selfish move on my part, but I can't take it anymore. I just came to say my goodbyes before I leave. Because you're not gonna see me after this. I still love this guild even after everything.", he finished crying.

Erza couldn't say a word. She was frozen like a rock. Then she started crying along with him,"Please don't say that! There must be some way we can save you. You can't die!", she sobs uncontrollably.

Natsu was shocked that she still cared. He smiled sadly,"There's nothing we can do about it. All we can do is wait till the day comes."

Just then the doors opened and Gray and Lucy came in. Lucy looked around the guild and after she found Natsu she went straight to him with Gray behind her. "Hey Natsu.", she called him.

He didn't turn. He just sat there without replying. She called him so many times but he didn't reply. When she went and put her hand on his shoulder, she suddenly jerked her hand away."HEY! WHAT DID YOU THAT FOR YOU DEMON?!", Gray shouted.

He just sat there. Then without turning, he answered, "It happens when a dragon slayer's mate cheats on him. His body starts rejecting her. She can't touch him for the rest of her life. But I know that won't bother you, because you have your new boyfriend there.", his voice was shaking. It hurt very badly but he couldn't do anything.

Lucy's eyes widened for a second and then she smirked," Yeah. Who would love a demon like you? You are the most evil being in the universe. It's a surprise the master hasn't thrown you out yet.", she replied with venom.

Natsu just sat there. He couldn't stand it anymore. Beside him Erza was shaking in rage. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Suddenly Natsu got up and went to the master's office. After 30 minutes or so, he came out. His eyes were bloodshot. One could easily see the pain and heartbreak in them. The master had tears in his eyes. He then called out to the guild.

"Listen up! I have an important announcement to make!", after gaining everyone's attention he continued, "Natsu Dragneel has decided to leave Fairy Tail!", he shouted. Everyone were shocked. There was silence for about 10 seconds. Then everyone started cheering. Natsu,Erza and the master were shocked. Natsu was devastated. His family was cheering because he was leaving?! He couldn't hold it in anymore. He just ran away from the guild in tears. How could they do this? Couldn't they see how much they hurt him.

 _Flashback End_

He was walking with tears streaming down his face. He was leaving Magnolia. He wouldn't return ever again. But he would never forget the guild or it's members.

Meanwhile, in the guild hall, Erza and the master were shaking in rage. How could they treat him like this? Erza couldn't hold it any longer,"SILENCE!", she roared. "HOW COULD YOU TREAT HIM LIKE THIS! DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHAT HE IS GOING THROUGH?!", she turns to Lucy,"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON HIM?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE RELIED ON YOU?! YOU WERE HIS ONLY HOPE! YOU HAVE KILLED HIM! HE IS GONNA DIE! ITS BECAUSE OF YOU! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!", she breaks down, falling on her knees, and starts crying.

The guild members were shocked. Natsu was gonna die? Lucy was shaking in fear. But she couldn't help but ask,"W-What d-d-do you mean N-Natsu's gonna d-d-die?", she stutters out. Then Erza explained everything to them. To say they were shocked was an understatement. They started weeping. Lucy looked sick. She caused the death of Natsu. He didn't have more than 6 months left. She fell to her knees crying like mad. Gray tried to comfort her but she just pushed him away. He was the reason she cheated on him. If he hadn't convinced her that day, she wouldn't have done it.

"Hey calm down. It's not like something bad has happened. END is gonna die. I'm just sad that I was not able to kill him and keep my dad's prom-", before he could finish that sentence, a metal fist sent him flying to the wall of the guild hall.

"HOW DARE YOU?! DO YOU REMEMBER HOW MUCH HE HAS DONE FOR YOU AND THIS GUILD? HOW MANY TIMES HE HAS SAVED OUR SORRY ASSES FROM DANGER? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL BEAST?!", she yelled at him. But he was already knocked out.

"I'm dissappointed in you brats! You pushed away the heart of the guild.", he then sighed sadly and went back into his office.

Just then the teams Mirajane, Laxus and Cana; Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlily; Wendy, Lisanna, Happy and Carla came into the guild hall. When they noticed the aura in the guild, the stopped. Mira asked them,

"What happened all of you?" She then looked around and noticed something. "Where's Natsu?", she asked them.

The guild froze and paled. They knew Mira was madly in love with Natsu. They didn't know how to break it to her.

"Mira, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy! In my office! Now!", the master said and went inside with them following him. Once they were inside, he asked them to sit.

"What happened master?", Mira asked worriedly.

"Why is the guild like this old man?" Laxus asked.

"Is something wrong with Salamander?", Gajeel asked.

The master sat in silence. He then turned to Erza and nodded grimly. She nodded back and took a deep breath.

"Natsu left Fairy Tail."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I'm sorry for uploading this late. My laptop stopped working and I had no other way of uploading either. I've decided to add another girl to the pairing, and make it M-rated. I apologize if anyone can't read it.**

 **As for the pairing, there is a list of girls who I would like to add another girl. It can be anybody from the list below:**

 **Scarlet**

 **Strauss**

 **Marvell**

 **E Fiore**

 **Acnologia**

 **μ**

 **Mikazuchi**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **I didn't include Irene because I feel very uneasy writing a story where both mother and daughter fall for the same guy. It's disturbing!**

 **Anyways let's move onto the chapter.**

FT_

To say that Mirajane Strauss was shocked will be an understatement. She has never been this surprised in her life before. Soon, that shock was filled with sadness, hurt and heartbreak.

"What?!", her voice was shaky and barely over a whisper.

"Yeah. He left the guild just a few minutes before you came in.", Erza replied in tears herself.

Laxus, Wendy and Gajeel were no better. Wendy was crying, Gajeel and Laxus had solemn looks on their faces. But Mira was a completely different story.

First she began laughing. "Hahahaha! That was a good one Erza!", she continued laughing until she saw Erza's sad face and tear stained cheeks. Then her laughs turned into sobs as she started crying uncontrollably.

"W-W-Why?", she asked between her sobs.

Erza looked away from Mira's eyes. She was ashamed of herself. She couldn't tell her why Natsu had left the guild. But she had to. So, she took a deep shaky breath and looked at her.

"Ever since the guild members found out he was END, they started treating him badly. They ridiculed him, shouted at him, spoke ill of him behind his back. They probably forgot about Natsu's sensitive hearing. But that's not what drove him away."

She paused. She could see that Mira was clearly seething in rage. Her magic was starting to leak. How could the guild do that to him? Didn't they remember the times he has saved their lives? With barely contained rage she asked, "Why?"

Erza still hesitated. "WHY?!", Mira bellowed in anger. Erza flinched. She knew how dangerous Mira can be when she is this angry. She slowly said,

"Lucy cheated on him."

Mira's eyes widened. She knew Natsu and Lucy had started dating. At first, she was extremely jealous. She would often scowl at her when she wasn't looking. She even started avoiding her. But after seeing how happy the blonde made him, she couldn't help but accept it. She later got used to it.

But now after hearing the 4 words from Erza's mouth, she felt her anger multiple tenfold. How dare she? How dare she do that to the most wonderful person anyone could ever ask for?

She immediately got up and raced down the stairs before any of them could stop her. She reached the hall and saw Lucy at the bar. She had a sad look on her face, but Mira could see the relief in her eyes. This angered her even more. She went straight for her. Without warning she pulled her by her shoulders, making Lucy face her and shouted at her.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HIM, YOU BITCH? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE LOVED YOU? HE ABSOLUTELY ADORED YOU. AND THIS IS WHAT DO TO HIM? JUST BECAUSE HE IS **END** DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT HE IS STILL NATSU. THE SAME NATSU THAT WE ALL KNOW. Now he'll never come back.", she broke down crying. Lucy just looked down in shame.

Everyone in the guild became sad. Except for Gray. He didn't care. All he wanted was his father's last wish fulfilled. And it was about to be done.

"Well, he's gone and we can't do anything about it. In fact, you should be happy. The most powerful demon is gonna die. It's a blessing if you ask me.", he said smirking in the end.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, he was pummeled to the ground my Mira. Activating her Satan soul, she picked him up and blasted him away using a darkness stream. He landed unconscious on the ground. She changed back, glaring at him. She then sat at the bar, and sighed sadly.

'Natsu. Where are you?'

FT_

 **With Natsu**

Natsu had crossed Magnolia. During his entire walk, he did nothing but think about what happened. How could the guild members treat him like that? Didn't they care about him at all? Sighing softly, he continued to tread along the forest. Suddenly, he remembered something.

'MIRA!'

Mira was out on a job, so she wasn't there. She was one of the few members of the guild who didn't treat him like shit. She had always been nice to him. She had helped him many times in the past. When Lisanna had supposedly died, they helped each other recover from the pain. He felt bad that he couldn't tell her goodbye. He sighed once again. As he was busy thinking, he didn't see the person coming ahead of him and bumped into them as they both fell on their butt. He looked up to see Kagura Mikazuchi, the ace of the Mermaid Heel guild.

"Sorry I wasn't looking.. Oh you're Natsu Dragneel right?", she asked him, with her same stoic face.

"Yeah! And you must be Kagura?" he replied smiling. But she could see that his smile no longer held its charm.

"You don't look happy. Are you alright?", she asked worriedly.

"It's okay. I'm fine.", he replied with a fake grin.

"You're very bad at lying. Come on. You can tell me.", she urged with a rare smile.

He sighed sadly. He knew he wasn't good at lying.

"I left Fairy Tail." He said sadly.

FT_

 **And that's it for now. Thanks for reviewing so far. I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to post sooner this time. And if anyone has any suggestions, please PM me. Any constructive criticism will help.**

 **Ba Bye!**


	3. AN

**Author Note:**

 **Hey guys. I'm so sorry but I'm discontinuing this story. Please don't get mad at me because I think this story is too cliché. I want to try a new style, and this story doesn't meet my needs. I'm working on a new story which I will probably upload in a few days. So please don't shun me. I've been trying so hard to move the story forward in a different way compared to others, but I didn't get any idea. So, I've decided to start a different story with a different plot. Please continue to give me your support.**

 **About the new story,**

 **Name: Maacho**

 **Summary: A man goes on a killing spree to avenge his parents' murder. But is it all?**

 **Thank You**

 **Ba Bye!**


End file.
